Feast
The Dormant Sentimonster, later known as Feast while Akumatized, is a minor yet pivotal antagonist in the French superhero cartoon series Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir. It is a Sentimonster inadvertently created by Master Wang Fu using the Peacock Miraculous that is obsessed with devouring all the Miraculouses in existence, and is later revived by Mayura and Akumatized by Hawk Moth in order to defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir. History Past According to Master Fu, while he was training to be a Guardian of the Miraculous, one of the many trials he had to endure was watching a Miracle Box without food and water for twenty-four hours. Eventually, after starting to become hungry and starting to further resent his training, Fu took the Peacock Miraculous and used it's power to place an Amok into his staff and thus create a Sentimonster out of his emotions that could get him something to eat. However, imbued with both Fu's hunger and resentment, the Sentimonster gained an insatiable hunger for the Miraculouses, causing it to devour the different Miracle Boxes and everything else around it. During the panic caused by this, Fu lost his staff and thus his ability to control the Sentimonster, and was given the Miraculous spellbook by one of his teachers to run away with along with the last Miracle Box. The Guardian's Temple was soon destroyed after this, and the Sentimonster then began to chase after Fu to eat him and his Miracle Box, only to fall into a chasm of lava instead. As a result, the Sentimonster would become imprisoned in the cooled magma while Fu would lose the spellbook and Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses during the chase, going on to become the last Guardian on Earth afterwards. Season 3 In "Feast", years after being trapped, the Sentimonster, believed to be a statue made from cooled magma, is recovered and taken to the Louvre museum in Paris, where an unveiling ceremony for it takes place. Once the statue is revealed, Nathalie Sancoeur immediately falls ill upon seeing it, while Alya Césaire deems it more evidence towards her theory about the existence of the Order of Guardians because of the symbol it bears. After the unveiling, Marinette Dupain-Cheng heads to Fu's massage shop and tries to apologize for ever giving Alya a Miraculous, although Fu doesn't mind, believing that she would have deduced the Guardian's existence anyway, only to become terrified upon seeing the statue in her video. Fu proceeds to tell Marinette that the statue is actually a Sentimonster and explains it's origins before declaring that, now that Hawk Moth will know about it and be able to use it against them, he must take back her and Cat Noir's Miraculouses and leave Paris before they get hurt, although Marinette seemingly convinces him out of this. Meanwhile, Nathalie reveals the truth about the statue to Gabriel, having sensed it's Amok before, and he notes that she could either destroy it, or bring it back to life. Nathalie replies that she will be unable to control the Sentimonster if she revives it, although Gabriel promises to help her do so, believing that the Sentimonster could help him acquire Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, and tells her that she will return to the Louvre. That night, Mayura breaks into the Louvre, and, sensing the Sentimonster's hunger, brings it back to life. Immediately, the Sentimonster attacks Mayura and tries to eat her Miraculous, only for her to stop it by using her powers to take hold of it's Amok, threatening to remove it and destroy the Sentimonster should it not obey her. The Sentimonster complies, thus allowing Hawk Moth to send an Akuma out to it, which it eats. Referring to the Sentimonster as "Feast", Hawk Moth offers to grant it even more power in exchange for the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, although it refuses before Hawk Moth promises to give the Miraculouses back once he's done with them and additionally hand over the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses to ensure that it has consumed all the Miraculouses on Earth, thus getting it to happily agree. Hawk Moth then Akumatizes the Sentimonster into Feast, and it proceeds to rampage out of the Louvre, seeking out the Miraculouses. Later, after Fu and Wayzz steal back the Miraculouses from Marinette and Adrien and flee, Feast arrives and begins to chase after the former, prompting a disguised Marinette and Adrien to pursue. Upon seeing that Feast is chasing after somebody, Hawk Moth determines that said person has to be the Guardian of the Miraculouses, with Mayura remarking that soon he won't have anything left to guard. As Feast continues to chase after Fu, Marinette and Adrien enlist the help of a bus driver, Roger Raincomprix and André Glacier in order to slow it down, although they are unable to stop it; while, at the same time, Wayzz unsuccessfully tries to convince Fu that he needs to stay and help fight the monster. Feast prepares to devour Marinette and Adrien, only for Fu, having had a change of heart, to arrive and distract it while handing the latter their Miraculouses back, revealing his identity to Hawk Moth in the process. Upon transforming, Ladybug and Cat Noir save Fu from being eaten and confront Feast themselves, with Hawk Moth confident that they don't stand a chance against it. However, unable to fight Feast directly, Ladybug goes to Fu upon receiving a metal detector using her Lucky Charm and asks him if his staff was made of metal, and, upon learning that it was, deduces where it could be before deliberately allowing herself and Cat Noir to be eaten. Hawk Moth is ecstatic upon Feast's success, telling it to keep the Miraculouses warm for him and also allowing it to go after Fu. Inside Feast, Ladybug and Cat Noir find that everything it has eaten is trapped inside bubbles within an endless void, and begin to use Ladybug's metal detector. Feast approaches Fu and prepares to devour him and the remaining Miraculouses; however, before it can do so, Ladybug finds Fu's staff and Cat Noir destroys it with his Cataclysm, thus releasing the Amok and Akuma and destroying Feast entirely, before Ladybug returns everything to normal using her Lucky Charm. As a result of this, everything that Feast had previously eaten returns to where it belongs, including the Guardian's Temple. Fu subsequently tells Marinette of his plans to visit the Temple one day after Hawk Moth is defeated while also deeming her a fully fledged Ladybug and his eventual successor, while at the same time Gabriel plots to put the knowledge he has gained about Fu to use. Trivia *The Dormant Sentimonster is the first Sentimonster to have ever been Akumatized by Hawk Moth; and by extension, it is also the first Sentimonster ever known to be Akumatized in the series. **It is also the first Sentimonster in the series to have complete control of itself, with the second being the Sentimonster Ladybug. *Prior to it's first introduction, the Dormant Sentimonster was alluded to in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)" and "The Collector", where Fu claimed that he made a mistake that destroyed the Order of the Guardians, and later again in "Sandboy", where the Ghosts of the Order of the Guardians taunt Fu for his mistake. *The Dormant Sentimonster is the second villain in the series to have killed another character willingly and not while Akumatized, with the first one being Mayura. Unlike Feast, Mayura so far only killed one person by voluntarily taking the Ladybug Sentimonster's Amok back after she betrayed her to side with the real Ladybug and Cat Noir, whereas the Dormant Sentimonster temporarily killed most of the Guardians, as well as the other inhabitants of the temple, with the exception of Fu, during the process of destroying the Guardian's Temple. *Despite only appearing in one episode, Feast is possibly the most influential villain in the series, and possibly more evil than Hawk Moth and Mayura combined, as it's actions caused not only Fu to become the last remaining Guardian, but also made him lose the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculouses, as well as the Miraculous spellbook, resulting in them coming into Gabriel Agreste's possession. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Greedy Category:Evil Creation Category:Destroyers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Immortals Category:Fighters Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Amoral Category:Minion Category:One-Shot Category:Successful Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Thief Category:Gaolers Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Servant of Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Man-Eaters Category:Nameless Category:Revived Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genderless Category:Obsessed Category:Game Changer